In many applications, it may be desirable to estimate a location of a target object. In some implementations, a system may be designed to allow a target to carry out location estimation using radio frequency (RF) signals, e.g., a wireless device may estimate its location using signal strength of RF signals received from anchors in fixed locations. Other objects may obstruct the path between the target and the anchors, thereby interfering with the RF signals.